Quand tout dérape
by Kaame-chan
Summary: Gokusen saison 2 - Pourtant, rien ne laissait présager ce qui allait arriver. Quand tout dérape autour de vous, comment faire pour tout rattraper ?


**Bonjour, bonsoir …**

**Il y a … 2 ou 3 jours, Aoi Bakanishi m'a mise au défi de faire une fic à chapitre sur Gokusen, ne pouvant rien lui refuser, je m'y suis vraiment mise aujourd'hui, et voici donc le premier chapitre …**

**J'ai le plan de l'histoire en tête, pour ce chapitre, ce n'est que de la mise en place, mais tout commence à changer dans le suivant, légèrement. M'enfin, j'en dis pas plus, à vous de voir si vous voulez lire, et surtout suivre !**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Une vibration<em>. Ryu ouvrit un œil, fixant méchamment son portable, posé près de sa tête, sur le matelas. _Silence._ Il refermait son œil, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, à l'idée de pouvoir dormir encore un peu. _Une vibration._ Il perdit rapidement son sourire, grognant, et remontant sa couverture sur sa tête. _Silence._ Ryu resta sur ses gardes, sous sa couverture, les yeux tournés en direction de son portable, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Il commençait lentement à repartir dans son sommeil, il ne tentait même pas de lutter, il savait qu'il en avait besoin. _Une vibration. _Soupirant fortement, il dégagea la couverture de sa tête, la poussa avec ses bras jusqu'en bas de son ventre, et termina de la faire partir avec ses jambes.

Le froid l'envahit aussitôt, un frisson lui parcourant le corps, et il regretta rapidement d'avoir fait ça si brusquement. _Comme chaque matin. _Il tourna ensuite sa tête vers son portable, et réussit à l'attraper au bout de la deuxième tentative, se blasant lui-même de bon matin. Il ramena son portable près de son visage, et ouvrit le clapet. L'éclairage soudain de l'écran lui agressa les yeux, et il fronça les sourcils en lâchant un juron. _10 message__s non lus. _Pas loin de cinq minutes qu'il se faisait bombarder de messages. _Comme chaque matin. _Il ouvrit la liste des messages, et ne fut pas surprit en voyant l'expéditeur. Hayato ne supportait pas que quelqu'un puisse dormir plus que lui, alors par sécurité, dès son réveil, il bombardait ses amis de messages. Enfin … Tsuchi, Take et Hyuga lui avaient clairement fait comprendre qu'il devait arrêter. Mais Ryu, une fois qu'il avait fumé sa première clope, était toujours d'assez bonne humeur, donc ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Au moins il n'avait pas de réveil à programmer, ni à acheter.

Il posa simplement le portable, toujours ouvert, sur le matelas, se redressa sur son avant-bras droit, et se pencha pour attraper son paquet de cigarette, son briquet et le cendrier. Il prit une cigarette, la mit entre ses lèvres, et l'alluma rapidement, soupirant de bien être à la première bouffée. Il remonta légèrement ses oreillers contre le mur, de façon à pouvoir s'y adosser, et reprit son portable en main, ouvrant le premier sms de la liste.

« _Ryuuuu ! Réveille toiiii ! »_

Ryu haussa un sourcil devant la simplicité du message, tandis qu'il soufflait sa fumée, faisant des cercles.

« _Ryu, si tu te réveilles pas maintenant, je t'assure que j'appelle Yankumi pour qu'elle __te prépare ton p'tit dej' ! »_

Il éclata de rire, et la fumée coincée dans sa gorge lui fit mal, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Depuis le moment où il était vraiment réveillé, son portable avait encore vibré 3 fois, mais il décida de ne pas annoncer à son ami qu'il était réveillé, il voulait voir si il allait finir par se lasser. Pas que les autres fois il l'avait fait, mais Ryu gardait espoir.

« _Qui c'est qui va voir son prof principal de bon matin ? C'est Ryuuuuu :)_. »

Les messages qui suivirent furent du même genre. Des menaces, des suppliques … Le dernier datait d'une minute, et faisait flipper Ryu.

« _Bon ben tu l'auras voulu, j'ai appelé Yankumi, elle arrive d'ici dix minutes. Bon courage, mec. Fallait te réveiller ! »_

Sachant qu'Hayato était capable de faire ça, il se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à une réponse, et opta pour un « _CONNARD !_ » avant de se lever, et de s'habiller le plus vite possible. Il prit son sac, ses chaussures, et descendit les escaliers. Arrivé en bas, il put constater qu'il était le seul de la maison à être réveillé.

Il partit à toute vitesse dans la cuisine, se prépara un petit déjeuner rapide, qu'il engloutit tout aussi vite, et alors qu'il commençait à débarrasser la table, il entendit la sonnette de la porte retentir, manquant de lui faire lâcher son bol. Posant le récipient dans l'évier, il partit en direction de la porte d'entrée, priant pour que son meilleur ami n'ai pas vraiment mis en œuvre ses paroles, auquel cas il se verrait obligé de l'assassiner dans d'horribles souffrances, et vu qu'il tenait à lui, ça lui ferait quand même de la peine.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée rapidement, et les insultes envers Hayato fusèrent dans sa tête, et à défaut de le tuer, Ryu se promit de le frapper, simplement.

« -_Odagiri ! Je suis rassurée !__ Yabuki m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il s'inquiétait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à te contacter ! _

_-Oui, mais enfait, c'est parce que je dormais._

_-Ah … Oui. Mais maintenant, partons sur le chemin de l'école ensemble ! Tu n'arriveras pas en retard pour une fois ! »_

Yankumi finit sa phrase en donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de Ryu, son sourire montrant toute sa dentition, les yeux plissés. Ryu l'observa, soupira, et partit chercher son sac et mettre ses chaussures avant de partir, son prof à ses côtés.

Pendant tout le trajet, elle n'avait pas arrêtée de parler. Parlant de son coup de foudre actuel, de la vie chez elle, en salle des profs, des derniers scoops sur le principal … Ryu écoutait d'une oreille distraite, quelque fois il n'écoutait même pas du tout. Au final, c'était l'avantage d'être avec Yankumi. Pas besoin de parler ou de faire semblant d'écouter la conversation, elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Alors que Ryu se demandait combien de minutes Yankumi pourrait encore continuer son monologue, ils aperçurent le portail du lycée, et Ryu visualisait parfaitement la silhouette d'Hayato, adossé au mur, jambes et bras croisés, entrin de se foutre de sa gueule. Arrivé à côté de son ami Ryu s'arrêta, et haussa les sourcils en même temps qu'Hayato stoppa son rire, quand ils virent que Yankumi continuait sa route, pensant encore parler à Ryu, accompagnant ses paroles de grands gestes de bras. Une fois la surprise passée, le rire d'Hayato redoubla, et Ryu se rappela soudainement de la promesse qu'il s'était fait.

« -_J__e te le redis une deuxième fois :__ connard ! »_

Ryu accompagna ses paroles d'un regard noir, tandis qu'Hayato se massait l'épaule dans laquelle le poing de Ryu avait atterrit assez durement, quelques secondes plus tard, mais son sourire moqueur était toujours là.

« -_Elle t'a vraiment fait ton p'tit dej ? _Demanda rapidement Hayato à son meilleur ami, lui arrachant ainsi un rire.

-_Non, je me suis justement dépêché, connaissant la grandeur de ta connerie. Elle a sonné__e__ alors que je m'appétai__s à partir._

_-Ah c'est con, tiens. Au pire t'aurais pu t'enfuir par ton jardin, comme je faisais quand on était petits._

_- Merde, j'y ai même pas pensé. »_

Ryu soupira une nouvelle fois, regrettant de ne pas avoir pensée à l'évasion, et Hayato se moquait toujours de son ami lorsque Take, Tsuchi et Hyuga arrivèrent, ensemble.

« -_Ryu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? T'arrive jamais avant d'avoir atteint dix minutes de retard d'habitude. _Fit remarquer Take, levant ses sourcils.

-_Oui ben c'est bon, d'accord. »_

Ryu se tourna, et partit en direction du bâtiment qui abritait leur salle de classe, tandis qu'Hayato éclatait une nouvelle fois de rire, partant ensuite rejoindre son ami au pas de course, suivi par les trois autres.

_Pas de doutes, cette journée s'annonçait bien !_

_*.*.*_

Et en effet, elle avait été bien. Pas qu'ils avaient trouvés les cours d'aujourd'hui plus intéressants que les autres fois, ou qu'il y avait eu une super entente élèves/prof … Juste qu'il n'y avait eu aucunes embrouilles, aucunes bagarres, mais pour ça, Ryu préférait attendre, la journée était loin d'être fini, ils n'étaient pas encore tous rentrés chez eux, et connaissant leur chance, les risques étaient encore grands.

Actuellement, ils étaient dans le bar où ils allaient tous les jours après les cours. Il n'était pas trop fréquenté, du moins pas aux heures où ils étaient là, donc ça les arrangeait. Pas qu'ils étaient associables, juste qu'ils avaient des problèmes de communications avec les autres.

« -_Alors, Take ! T'en es où avec la petite Maki-chan ? »_

Hayato souriait mesquinement à Take qui rougissait à l'attention qui était soudainement porté sur lui, mais aussi à cause de la mention du nom de sa petite amie.

« -_B… Bien. Ca va bien. On doit se voir demain soir d'ailleurs. _Répondit-il en rougissant et baissant les yeux vers son verre, en face de lui.

-_Oh, Take … Tu aurais quelque chose à nous avouer ? _Le taquina Tsuchi, tandis que Hyuga rapprochait sa chaise de celle de son ami, simplement dans le but de le faire rougir un peu plus, si c'était possible. »

Et oui, ce fut possible. Take s'empourpra d'un coup, et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans rien dire.

« -_Oh les mecs, je suis désolé, faut que je rentre. _S'écria-t-il soudainement, après avoir rapidement jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre accrochée à son poignet droit. »

Il attrapa sa veste, son sac, déposa l'argent de sa consommation sur la table, et partit avant même qu'un de ses amis n'ai le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne se fit leurrer, mais ils ne chercheraient pas plus loin, ayant simplement voulu le taquiner. Mais celui qui fut le moins convaincu par l'excuse de Take, depuis le début, fut Ryu. Ça aurait pu marcher si Take n'était pas allé le voir dans la journée, lui demandant l'heure car la pile de sa montre l'avait lâché, un peu plus tôt.

« -_Bon, je vais y aller aussi, __je dois être à l'heure pour manger. »_

Tsuchiya, blasé par les règles de chez lui, se leva, et Hyuga le suivit, clamant qu'ainsi ils pourront faire le chemin ensemble, étant donné qu'ils vivaient dans la même rue.

« -_Mec, c'est moi où on vient de se faire lâcher comme des cons ?_ Annonça Hayato, une fois les deux autres partis

_-Je crois ouais … Ah mais, je dois y aller, navré ! »_

Ryu eut à peine le temps de se relever, qu'Hayato attrapa son poignet, tira un coup franc, le faisant ainsi retomber sur le fauteuil, tandis qu'il éclatait de rire.

« -_Tais-toi. C'est pas drôle. Tu vas pas me laisser seul ce soir._

_-Oh … Tu as peur la nuit tout seul ? »_

Ryu fixait Hayato en souriant moqueusement. Hayato fixait Ryu méchamment.

« -_Ryu ?_

_-Hm ?_

_-Ta gueule. »_

Ryu repartit dans son rire, pendant que son ami partit repasser commande pour eux deux, sachant que comme ça, Ryu n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de rester. Ryu qui, de son côté, avait finalement calmé son rire, et attendait que son ami revienne, souriant encore. Toute la journée il avait cherché un moyen de se venger de la surprise de son ami, le matin-même, et pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé.

Son verre remplit de bière posé devant lui força Ryu à redescendre sur terre, et il remercia son ami, qui se réinstallait à ses côtés, avant de prendre son verre, et d'en boire directement 3 grosses gorgés.

« -_Ben mon vieux, tu fais pas semblant._

_-C'est de la bière, mec. _Répondit Ryu, haussant les sourcils, comme si cette réponse apportait la solution à tous les problèmes.

-_Ouais ben justement, ça se savoure !_

_-Non. Moi je fais moitié-moitié. Je savoure que la fin._

_-De toute façon, t'as toujours été bizarre, je vois même pas pourquoi je m'en étonne encore. »_

Ryu ne répliqua pas. Il n'y avait rien à répliquer. Ils buvèrent tranquillement leurs verres, fumant une cigarette par moment, en silence. C'est ce qu'ils aimaient aussi, dans leur amitié. Ils pouvaient rester dans leurs pensées un moment, sans pour autant se sentir forcé de parler de quoique ce soit. Si ils avaient quelque chose à dire à l'autre, ils le disaient et l'autre écouterait, tout simplement.

Deux heures plus tard, la nuit était bien installée, et les deux amis avaient finalement laissé tomber le silence, Ryu ayant trouvé un sujet qui leur convenait à tous les deux, et depuis ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler, surenchérissant chaque parole de l'autre, et ce jusqu'à ce que Ryu reçoive un sms de sa mère, lui disant de rentrer dans les plus bref délais.

Il partit donc à contre cœur, laissant son meilleur ami dans le bar, après que celui-ci lui ai assuré qu'il ne tarderait pas à rentrer, vu qu'il était fatigué. « _Un dernier verre, et je rentre. »_ Ryu avait acquiesçait, pensant au fait que si Hayato avait une voiture, il serait un vrai danger. Même actuellement, il se demandait comment son ami pourrait rentrer chez lui sans se perdre, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment, il avait l'habitude. Lui-même, il sentait qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal, sans pour autant être éméché. Il était juste bien, et ça lui allait.

Rentrant chez lui, il put rapidement se rendre compte que ses parents étaient déjà partit se coucher, et il soupira en se dirigeant dans la cuisine, pensant au fait qu'une fois de plus, il ne les avait pas vu de la journée. Il se prit rapidement quelque chose à manger, et partit se laver, avant d'aller dans sa chambre où il se déshabilla avant de se glisser sous les couvertures, après avoir éteinds la lumière. Comme au matin, il avait sa cigarette en bouche, son cendrier près de lui, et son portable dans les mains, attendant un message d'Hayato qui le préviendrait qu'il était bien rentré, mais une fois se cigarette fini, et le cendrier posé, Ryu me mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. _Comme __chaque__ soir__._


End file.
